Memories
by Cricket the Clarinetist
Summary: Percy Jackson and Jason Grace disappeared 100 years ago from the face of the earth. Even Thanatos, Hades, and Nico cannot track down their souls. But when a raven-haired girl arrives at camp, is there still hope that they are alive? Quick read. R&R.
1. Nighmare

**A.N. My disclaimer is on my profile if you really want to see it... Now _please _read, review, and enjoy!**

"Percy, no." She stood in front of him at the entrance of the cave. His knee sank in the mud.

He was sinking. Quickly.

"Annabeth, Gaia wants sacrifice. And if I do this, she'll leave you all alone for one day." He cupped her face. His waist down was already stuck in the mud. She kneeled by him. He closed his eyes as he sunk neck deep."Just remember, I'm right here-," he touched where her heart would be,"-and that I love you."

His face sank into the mud. As they were about to leave, a muddy hand shot out of the ground and pulled Jason into the earth.

"Jason!" Piper screamed as she saw his face disappear into the mud.

The rest of the Seven (excluding Annabeth) looked at the spot where Jason stood as if a god from a different mythology stood where he did.

Annabeth's eyes suddenly widened with understanding.

Oh...

Then, suddenly, the earth tingled with electricity. All over the world hurricanes and tsunamis were heard on the news. The earthquakes seemed to be helping the wild waters tare apart the earth. The rain coming down made them soaking wet in seconds.

The whole world seemed to be affected by not the god's doing... but by the _demi_gods doing.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

The Seven...

_To_ _storm or fire _

Percy and Jason were the storm.

_the world must fall,_

The world was Gaia. She fell for the trap by capturing Percy and Jason.

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

The oath to keep the other five safe with the son of Neptune's final breath,

_And foes that bare arms to the Doors of Death._

And Midas, Medea, and Phineas risen from the grave by Gaia's hand.

They won the war.

_We _won the war.

Annabeth could feel hot, wet tears streaming down her cheeks.

Not tears of joy, but of pain and sadness because they won the war with many losses.

Piper Iris-Messaged her mother to transport them to Olympus.

"Okay dears!" Aphrodite said,"Are you sure you got enough of Greece?"

The demigods nodded their heads. They wanted to be home.

"Okay! And tell Percy and Jason I said hi!"

A lump formed in Piper's throat. "Okay Mom. Bye." Piper swiped through the IM.

And as they were transported to Olympus in a cloud of pink powder...

...Annabeth Chase woke up to a start hearing a scream coming from Thalia's Pine.

**A.N. Hi! You probably see that I will probably update as soon as I get ah 5 reviews. Please review! I'm greedy...So just press that blue button at the bottom of the page...go on...**

**P.S.- I except constructive criticism. :P**


	2. Manticores and Hopes

**Hola! I'm back! Thanks to my friend, Sweetpea0424, she sent me a text to just ignore my little message at the bottom of the last chapter's page. So thank her. And also just read, review, and enjoy!**

Annabeth grabbed her knife from her bedside table and ran outside. She followed the noise to Thalia's pine and saw raven-black hair and a celestial bronze sword. The manticore he/she (Annabeth couldn't tell the gender at the moment, but she hoped 'it' was a boy) was fighting aimed at the demigod's back and the half-blood fell.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered her lover with the same colored hair and Riptide. "Percy!"

She ran and jumped onto the monster's back. She looked at look-alike-Percy, making sure she/he was okay. The spike dug into the half-blood's back-right where Percy's Achiles heal would have been.

Rule number one in monster fighting: Never _ever _get distracted. Then the monster will get a chance to kill you by biting, fire, poison, or simply getting stepped on.

Oops...

Annabeth got flung off the manticore.

"Hello Dr. Thorn." Annabeth said to the monster.

He purred._ Well, he is part lion, isn't he?_ She thought.

"Annabeth. Salutations." He then looked at the demigod."That powerful demigod put up a good fight, and so will you. Now die!" He pounced, and then she had a clear view. She threw her knife in between the manticore's eyes, leaving the spoil of war: the spike in the demigod's back.

The daughter of Athena yanked the spike out of the half-blood's back, and flipped he/she over hoping the shoulder-long raven black hair was Percy's. Her hope's fell when she saw the half-blood's face.

For one, the face was a girl's.

But the most shocking thing Annabeth found was the eyes. The were not Percy's sea green ones, but Annabeth's stormy gray ones.

And the eyes were not glassy, like a dead corpses'.

The eyes of the girl were alive and well, piercing into Annabeth's soul.

The girl coughed up blood. The raven-hair girl's hand reached for her own neck. The demigod reached for Annabeth's hand and touched the dog tags. "Read." The girl said hoarsely, but forcefully. Then, she passed out.

Annabeth lifted the girl in her arms and sprinted to the Big House. "Chiron!"

The teacher turned and his eyes widened at the site of the girl. He rushed to her aid. Her skin was becoming a sickly yellow due to the poison, and her bruised and bloody body was limp.

Annabeth read the dog tags before she fainted.

Simra Arasinda Zoey

_The odd thing is,_ Annabeth thought, _the__ girl has no last name._

And then the world spun and became black.

**A.N. Dun dun dun! I will probably update later today. If you really want to see my disclaimer, look on my profile. The Fates say to review, or they will cut the string early! ****:P**

**So just press that little button...**


	3. Missing Souls

**A.N. If I'm nice, I'll update the next chapter. So just read, review, and enjoy! And you do not have to look on my profile this time: All rights to Rick Riordan! Sorry that this is short! :P**

The Seven got kneeled as they entered Mount Olympus. One by one, they received awards from the gods.

"We will give you one wish." Zeus said, his voice echoing in the Throne Room,"And any wish, Mark of Athena. We swear on Styx."

Thunder boomed.

_Choose wisely. _Athena thought to Annabeth.

"I wish for three wishes."

Murmurs of approval were heard from the gods.

"Then tell us what your wishes are, Annabeth, my Mark." Athena told her daughter kindly.

"That Lord Hades and Lady Hestia have a throne on Olympus-"

"Granted." Zeus snapped his fingers and the thrones appeared. Hestia looked at Annabeth and mouthed _Thank you. _Annabeth nodded and looked at Zeus to grant her next wish.

"-that my friends and I become immortal-"

"Granted." A golden light surronded them and disappeared within seconds. They felt the change from blood to ichor.

"-and that Percy and Jason live again."

Zeus hesitated. "My dear, we might have a problem with that."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "My lord?"

Zeus twisted his lightning bolt in his hands. He looked at the lord of the Underworld. "Hades?"

Hades pulled out a scroll. "It appears as if they were never alive, because their birth and death are not recorded. But that is impossible, because everyone in this room saw thei heroic acts. But, since their births are not recorded, and their deaths are not either, they are not in my kingdom." Hades then tucked the scroll back inside his cloak.

Zeus bent down. "And that's the reason, my dear. Now, Anna-"

*****Our line break today is Simra. Say hi Simra!*****

"-beth, are you awake? Annabeth?"

Annabeth opened her eyes and saw Will shaking her gently. She nodded.

"Then drink the nectar." She nodded again half awake and obediantly drank the nectar.

_It's been a hundred years since the war! _Annabeth thought. _Now knock it of! Percy wouldn't want you to mope and grope over him... Right?_

A knock on the infirmary door interupted her thoughts. Will stood up and opened the door.

Chiron stood at the doorframe. "Is Annabeth here? She needs to come to the Big House."

"Sir, she's not re-"

"I'm fine Will." She grabbed the cup of nectar and slowly walked to Chiron. "I'll be fine.

"She will ride on my back Will."

Will nodded. "Fine. But just 'cause she's immortal doesn't mean she's not immune."

Annabeth mounted Chiron and rolled her eyes at the son of Apollo.

"Dear, are you ready?"

"Yes Chiron."

And they road of to the Big House.

**A.N. Told you it was short. Shorter than usual, anyways...Well, Simra's in** **the next chapter, so toodles! :P**


	4. Memory of Life

**A.N. Here's chapter 4! Read, review, and enjoy! By the way, my disclaimer is on my profile. :P**

"Chiron, why did you call me?" Annabeth asked a she dismounted the centaur.

"She will only talk to you since you saved her at the Pine. She feels...powerful."

Annabeth nodded. "So basically I'm the only one she trusts so far."

He nodded. "Annabeth, I feel that this girl is very powerful. Maybe more powerful than Percy. She should of be dead right now from the poison. Be very careful." They then walked into the guest room and saw Simra lying on the bed eating the ambrosia squares.

"I will leave you both alone." Chiron said, and trotted out the room. He closed the door behind him. Annabeth pulled up a chair.

"Umm... I wanted to thank you for saving me back there,...um..."

"Annabeth." the daughter of Athena said. The daghter of Athena eyed the ballpoint pen sitting on the bedside table.

"I've never heard your name before." Annabeth stated. "Do you know what it means?"

Simra scrunched her nose. _Just like Percy did._ Annabeth thought.

"Simra Arasinda Zoey... each word is from a diferent language, but altogether it means memory of life... I think."

She then saw Annabeth eye the ballpoint pen. "Do you want to see what it does?" Annabeth gasped as she uncapped the pen. "Look!"

The ballpoint pen transformed into a yard long sword. "I know the engravings on the sword are Ancient Greek, but I can't translate it. Can you?"

Annabeth's lip quivered. "The engravings spell Anaklusmos, which means-"

"Riptide." The girl recapped the pen. "In Ancient Greek."

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Annabeth seemed too occupied to notice that Zoey closed her eyes. She then touched the gray-eyed girl's forehead, looking into Annabeth's mind.

_Annabeth wore a Yankee's cap and seemed to be canoeing in a lake with a green-eyed boy about her age, sixteen._

_The green-eyed guy raised his hands up, the water following his gestures. Then he crossed his arms, and the waves crashed onto Annabeth._

_The teenager dived into the lake wearing a loopsided grin. Annabeth took out a bronze dagger and started yelling: "Pe-_

"-rcy Jackson." Annabeth sobbed.

Simra blinked her eyes, aware that Annabeth was talking to her.

"Umm...What, did you say, Annabeth?"

"Percy Jackson. My sadly-I-think-he-is-dead-used-to-be-boyfriend." Annabeth dried her eyes. "You remind me of him."

Simra raised an eyebrow."How?"

"Your hair is the exact same color of his, and the way Dr. Thorn said-"

"Dr. Thorn?"

"The manticore."

Her mouth shaped like an O."Go on..."

"How the monster said you were powerful. And the pen..."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Simra. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

The mind-reader touched Annabeth's forehead, but instead of seeing memories, it knocked the gray-eyed teen out. Simra chanted in Greek, and disappeared in mist.

**A.N. Why is Simra able to read minds? Why is she able to transport with mist? How powerful is she? Who are her parents?**

**Sorry. Just giving you some things to ponder.**

**Now review! Or Simra will do the same thing she did to Annabeth to you! Right Simra? Si-imra."**

**(Simra touches my forehead and I pass out. She looks at me, then back at you.)**

**Simra: Good. She shut up. Now just press the blue button, or else...**

**(she disappears in mist)**


	5. Songs

**A.N. I'm back! There's really nothing new to say... So, let's do something different. You read the starter A.N. of the last chapter, and come back to this. So just, read, review, and enjoy!**

"My lord?" Simra knelt to a man wearing a sea-green cloak. The man was wearing a hood that seemed to be enchanted because a shadow was covering his face.

The man walked down from his throne, and grinned. "Come on Simra. Really?"

She shrugged and hugged the man. "Dad, it's dark room. Makes it seem more mysterious if their are any dream-stalkers." She reached for his hood and was about to pull it off, but the man caught her hand."There is one dream-stalker tonight."

"Oh come on!"

"Now. Business. Let's give her some info."

"She? It's a she?"

He nodded. "The sea green cloak and your hair should give her some info."

"I'll probably come by soon." He hugged her again. "By the way, Skyler and Avalon are coming."

Her face broke into a lopsided smile and she pumped her fist. "Yes!"

She then hugged the cloaked figure and stepped back. "By dad. Gotta go back. Love you."

"You too Sweetie. Bye."

Simra chanted in Greek, and dispeared in the mist.

******Thanatos is your linebreaker tonight******

"Annabeth?" Her little nine year old sister, Kyla, woke her up in the middle of the night.

Annabeth sat up as Kyla climb up the ladder of the bunk bed and then crawled onto Annabeth's lap.

"Nightmares?" Her older sister asked.

The nine year old nodded.

"What song do you want me to sing to you tonight then, Sweetie?"

Kyla closed her eyes. "How about the one in the meadow? From the Hunger Games?"

Kyla then leaned her head on her older sibling's shoulder as Annabeth began to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

Kyla whispered,"More."

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is a place I love you_

Kyla was silent, but Annabeth could tell that she was not asleep yet.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_ A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_ And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

Annabeth could tell she was asleep, so she quietly tiptoed down the bunk, holding Kyla.

_Here your dreams are sweet–_

_ – and tomorrow brings them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you._

She kissed the younger girl's forehead.

"That song is my favorite song."

Annabeth turned to the voice, and leaning on the doorframe was Simra.

**A.N. Who's Simra's father? Who is Skyler? And Avalon?**

**Doen't worry. No more annoying questions... for now... :P**

**Bye!**

**(All rights to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins!)**


	6. Revealing Identities

**A.N. This is a really revealing chapter for Simra, so I hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Simra. "What are you doing here?"

Simra ignored the question. "I'm guessing they sent satyrs after me." Seeing Annabeth shake her head, she continued. "No? Well, it would be usless since I'm back. Good think I sent Chiron the mind-message."

"Mind message?" Annabeth asked."What's that?"

_This is a mind message, daughter of Athena. _Simra sent to Annabeth. Annabeth mouth than shaped like an _O._

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked again. "Who is your godly parent you? Who is the man in the green cloak? Who-"

Simra clucked her tongue. "It doesn't help not knowing things, does it? You are dumber than you were a hundred years ago." Annabeth's eyes narrowed."Now, ask a question, one by one, or I'll send little Kyla some bad dreams." Simra then gesture to the younger girl, who was sleeping soundly on her bunk. "Now Annabeth, think. I could see into memories, and I doen't have a godly parent."

"Mnemosyne. Mother of Muses. Titaness of-"

"Memory."Simra inturrupted. "My name, the sea green cloak, and my hair all add up to the missing Heroes of Olympus."

"Now," she continued, "I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

She touched Annabeth's forehead, and she passed out.

*****Annabeth is your linebreaker for the chapter*****

"Hi Skyler." Simra sat on the bed in the Big House guest room.

"Hi Simra. So, how's your mom?" Skyler asked.

He looked like a miniature Jason, minus the kaleidoscope eyes. Right now the eyes looked like a bluish-gray color.

Simra raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

He shrugged. "Both, I guess."

"Good. I think..." He laughed, his eyes changing to a muddy brown color.

"It's weird, having two moms." He nodded, and she continued. "And your related to them both by ichor, you know what I mean?"

He nodded again and looked at the fruit bowl sitting on the desk, hunger pains in his stomach."Can I have an apple?"

She tossed one to him. "Sure. Help yourself." He bit into a green apple.

"Look what I got for you!"

She handed him a vile full of purplish-blue liqued.

His eyes widened. "Wow! Is this manticore blood?" She nodded. "Thanks!" He placed it inside his pocket. "Another vile for my collection! By the way, do you know what time it is?"

She looked out the window, at the opposite side of the door, and yawned. "Dunno, but it's dawn."

Suddenly, the door was knocked down by the senior cabin councelors. Simra and Skyler held their hands up in surrender.

"State your buisness."Annabeth demanded.

"Annabeth!" The mind-reader heard Chiron in the back.

_It's okay Chiron. _Skyler mind-messaged him. _They must know._

_Lie. _Simra thought to Skyler.

"We want to find refuge for our weirdness."

Simra inwardly sighed. Really Skyler, really?

Piper Mclean walked to the front of the crowd. "It's okay sweeties. You can trust them." She charmspoke.

"We are here to give you news of the the missing heroes of Olympus."

Gasps were heard from the crowd.

"What's your last name? And if you lie, we'll give you both some veritaserum-a potion that makes the victim tell the truth-specially made by our Hetate cabin."

The mind readers exchanged glances.

_Tell the truth._ Simra thought to her friend,_ They must know._

"Let us introduce ourselves. I am Skyler Dakota Grace-"

Another set of gasps were heard from the demigods.

"-and this, is Simra Arasinda Zoey Jackson."

**A.N. Dun dun duunnnn! Tell me what you think by reviewing! :P**


	7. Truth Be Told

**A.N. Hiya! Thanatos appears in this chapter... Who _might _die? Well, read, review, and enjoy!**

The raven haired girl had the _duhh _expression on her face. She turned to Skyler. "Do you know when they are coming?"

Skyler looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, so there's the clock."

She face-palmed.

"In umm...thirty seconds."

"Actually, right now." The group and the memory-readers turned and saw a girl leaning on the doorframe. Simra ran up to her and hugged her. The girl hugged her back.

"Hi, I am Avalon Gwen Jackson, and sadly, Simra's twin."

Gwen had princess-curled shoulder-length blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. Her sea-green eyes were not friendly, but wolfish. She flipped her hair. "Call me Jamie."

"Jamie? Why Jamie?" Leo asked.

" 'Cause if your smart, you see that here are less syllables. Now are dads," Jamie turned to her twin and Skyler. "Will be coming-" She was inturrupted by a crash and a "We're okay!" from the bathroom. "Now."

The hooded figures were meet by swords, daggers, and a couple of flaming hands. Both of them raised there hands up in surrender.

Annabeth and Piper went to the front of the mob, and placed their daggers under the cloaked figure's chins. "State your name and buisness."

The green cloaked man pulled down his hood, and shot a lopsided smile. "Percy Jackson. And-"

"I am Jason Grace." He pulled down his hood."We are the Heroes of Olympus."

"Our buisness, is to tell you that we're are still alive. That we miss all of you guys and that we want to reunite after one hundred years. But, since you all are about to turn us to ashes-" Percy gestured to the flaming hands.

Jason then spoke. "Or _try _to kill us with electric spears-" The son of Jupiter gestured to Clarisse's and Thalia's spears. "We'll leave. In peace. 'K kids, ho-"

Enchanted nets dropped on the mind-messagers and the lost heroes of Olympus."Dad!"

Annabeth walked to Simra and raised her dagger. "Now," she said coldly. "Let's get rid of this troublemaker."

"Annabeth! You'll be killing your one daughter!"

Annabeth stopped her knife right above Simra's heart, and looked over to Percy. "What?"

Percy crawled through a hole in the net. "You'll kill your daughter! The kids are brain children! Skyler is Jason and Piper's kid, and the twins are ours. Annabeth, remember how gods can exist in different places at the same time? Well, Jason and I swallowed her, Mnemosyne,as a fly, and she made a deal: she would make the perfect images of both of us put together, if she was their mother also. So we agreed. Please Annabeth, spare her." The son of Neptune looked at her pleadingly.

The words repeated in Annabeth's mind. _You'll kill your own daughter!_ _Please Annabeth, spare her. _She then looked at Percy coldly. "I don't believe you."

Then she stabbed, but instead of seeing a dying Simra, she saw a bleeding Kyla.

Yes, little nine year old Kyla, brave, little sacrifical daughter of Athena, lay looking back and forth at her shoulder wound, Thanatos, Annabeth, and Percy.

She was slowly bleeding to death.

**A.N. Who new Annabeth could be cold blooded? Wait, I did! Whatever, just review... :P**


	8. Healers, Wishes, and Love

**A.N. What will happen to Kyla? Will this be the worst chater I ever wrote? Will I ever stop being annoying? Will there be no annoying questions? :P Read, review, and enjoy!**

The daughter of Athena dropped her weapon and a tear slid down her face. One by one, everyone left except for Annabeth, Kyla, Percy, Jason, and the mind-readers.

"We can heal her." Percy whispered in her ears.

"We'll do it Annabeth." Simra said.

"I'll-I'll do anything." Another tear fell.

"We don't need anything. It'll be a gift." Jason said.

They held hands, and formed a circle around Kyla.

_"Θεραπεύστε, μικρό κορίτσι επουλωθούν._

_Διατάζω πληγή σας για να κλείσει,_

_Και για να φύγει Θάνατος,_

_έτσι __Θεραπεύστε, μικρό κορίτσι επουλωθούν_."

They then started chanting in English:

_"Heal, little girl, heal._

_I command your wound to close,_

_And for Thanatos to leave,_

_So heal, little girl, heal."_

Then a brilliant flash of pure blue lightning shattered the ceiling and hit Kyla's heart. Her face started to regain color and the deep wound healed before there eyes.

"Drink." Jamie said, and pressed the canteen of nectar to her lips. Kyla drank obediantly and then fell asleep in Annabeth's arms. Annabeth carried her onto the bed and tucked her in.

_Here your dreams are sweet–_

_ – and tomorrow brings them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you._

Two silent tears slid dwn the twin's cheeks.

Simra looked up at her dad. "I wish Mom did that for us."

Jamie nodded. "I wish that Dad didn't have to stay in that stupid cave for a hundred years."

"I wish we weren't even in this mess anyways, and that our family will be happy."

"I wish Mom loved us." Tears were now streaming down there cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

The twins turned to Annabeth. "What?"

"I'm sorry I almost killed Simra. I'm sorry that I got you guys in this mess."

"Annabeth, we got you into ths mess." Percy said, hugging her tightly.

"I was just confused, angry, sad, mad, so I'm sorry." Simra gave her a tissue and Annabeth wiped her eyes.

"I now wish what you girl wish. Can you forgive me?"

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking? _Jamie thought to Simra.

Her twin nodded.

"Group hug!" Gwen and Simra launched on their parents. "Love you both."

Annabeth smiled and Percy squeezed his family tighter. "Love you to."

"Come on. I want to give your mother something." Jason tugged Skyler's sleeve.

"What Dad?"

"This." He pulled out a velvet covered box that held the engagement ring.

Skyler's eyes lit up. "Okay! Come on!" The son of Jupiter and his son ran out of the room.

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you._

**A.N. And they live happily ever after. The end. Annabeth is offically bipolar! I know, not my best work. **

**:( Good news is, no more annoying questions. :) **

**If the Greek isn't correct, blame it on Google, 'k?**

**Until you read whatever (junk :P) I write,**

**.Night**


End file.
